


An Exercise in Trust

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, i should never be allowed to write sex scenes, loosely based on an rp timeline, post 02/non-concurrent with Tri, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “Foreplay is important.” Tai had said matter-of-factly, prompting Matt to roll his eyes.“I know that , I’m not a fucking idi–” Tai had cut Matt off with a kiss, which quickly grew more heated, and soon devolved into lewd touches and frotting anddid that fucking idiot really just give me a hickeyand eventually led to the pair finding themselves in the position they were in now.Was it even quickly at all? Time was another concept that had become a foreign entity, not that Matt was complaining.





	An Exercise in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i wrote this at 4am while dead tired but for some fucking reason my brain decided “naw man, fuck sleep, write down this thing”

“Sh-shit…” Matt’s head tilted back as he managed to choke out a curse, the heel of the palm of one of his hands was pressed against his forehead, his fingers lost in his blonde hair. The other hand was balling at the bedsheets, knuckles white as Tai did that fucking thing with his tongue again and– “Fuck, _Tai…!_ ”

This wasn’t Matt’s first time getting a blowjob, but there was something about how confident Tai seemed to be with giving one that made the musician feel like this was the first _real_ blowjob he’d ever gotten.

Thought was becoming a foreign entity, the only thing Matt was able to comprehend at the moment was just the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth around his cock. How was Tai so good at this? He’d mentioned to Matt before that while he’d watched quite a bit of porn, he’d also never actually been with anyone. Unlike Matt who, while he hadn’t watched as much porn as Taichi had claimed to, had been with a handful of women before, all of which had been just one night stands after some gigs his band had. Which made Tai not only the first guy he’d ever been with, but the first serious significant other he’d had that he’d ever come this far with. In a weird way he didn’t know how to describe, being with another dude made him feel that same anxiousness he’d felt when he first lost his virginity.

To him though, in a sense, in this scenario he kinda _was_ a virgin again. After all, they’d both ultimately decided that Tai would be the one topping their first time. Initially, Tai had assumed Matt would want to be the one to top, and he’d been right in thinking so, but when it came down to it, Matt became flustered, admitting that he was paranoid about doing something wrong and hurting Tai, since sex with another guy wasn’t something he’d ever done. He further admitted that he’d assumed Taichi would have wanted to top, seeing as he was the one who’d actually watched gay porn.

“Foreplay is important.” Tai had said matter-of-factly, prompting Matt to roll his eyes.

“I know that , I’m not a fucking idi–” Tai had cut Matt off with a kiss, which quickly grew more heated, and soon devolved into lewd touches and frotting and _did that fucking idiot really just give me a hickey_ and eventually led to the pair finding themselves in the position they were in now.

Was it even quickly at all? Time was another concept that had become a foreign entity, not that Matt was complaining.

Matt hadn’t even realized that he’d moved the hand that had been semi-tangled in his hair down over his mouth until one of Tai’s hands pulled it away. It’d managed to call Matt back down to Earth a little bit, and he moved his head somewhat, managing to look down and– _oh._

Ocean blue eyes met near immediately with chocolate brown ones, Tai gazing back up at him, watching Matt’s expressions and reactions as he continued his work on Matt’s cock without missing a beat. Just by looking at him, Matt could tell that if his mouth hasn’t been occupied, Tai would’ve been smirking in that stupidly smug way of his, the one Matt hated the most because it made him feel torn between punching Tai in the face and pinning him against the nearest wall and kissing him fiercely. Regardless, something about it sent the best kind of chill coursing through Matt, and that, along with Tai doing _that fucking thing_ with his tongue again, made the musician toss his head back once more, his breathing becoming more ragged and shallow as he tried to warn the soccer captain of his impending release. “Tai, I–.. I– Fuck, Tai…”

Diminishing coherency aside, Tai seemed to get the message, as he somehow managed to intensify things to Matt's breaking point, the blond coming shortly after with a strangled sounding, breathless cry. He felt warm all over, his body feeling both weightless and like a ton of bricks at the same time. He was barely able to make out that Tai was speaking to him, let alone barely answer him about where he’d put the lube.

Grabbing the bottle from the nightstand drawer, Tai couldn’t hide the prideful smile that tugged at his lips as he watched his boyfriend ride the high of his orgasm. He sat inbetween the musician’s legs, keeping his gaze on Matt for a moment before clicking open the bottle. Though he paused for a couple seconds, a look of concerned thoughtfulness crossing his face before clicking it closed again.

“Hey, we can stop here if you want.”

Matt had just been acknowledging his surroundings again when he’d heard Tai speak, a slight frown forming on his lips. “Huh?”

“I mean, I know you’re not 100% comfortable with, ya know, doin’ it with another guy, let alone being on the bottom with another guy-”

“Tai–”

“-And I get it, you’ve only ever been with chicks, so you’re more comfortable with that than you’d be with me. And like, I know you, and I’m just kinda concerned -”

“Tai–”

“-So I mean, I just don’t want you to feel like this I’m pressuring you? I really do care about you and I don’t wanna ruin us because we jumped too soon into sex when we shouldn’t have and you–” Tai stopped when he felt Matt’s hand cup the side of his face.

“Listen, asshole.” Tai’s raised an eyebrow at that, and Matt exhaled, leaving a brief silence in the bedroom before Matt spoke again. “I trust you.” Brown eyes widened slightly, and Tai’s cheeks flushed a faint shade of red. “This isn’t me feeling like I’m obligated, or me trying to hurry and get it over with, I just…“ Matt exhaled. “Yeah, I’m nervous, alright? But its you, and I trust you and I’m willing to try this _because_ I’m with you.”

Matt’s hand left Tai’s cheek, only to trail down his arm and grab at Tai’s hand, the one not holding the bottle of lube. “Though, maybe I should hold onto you, in case you’re the one to get scared or something.” He flashed Tai a smirk then, and Tai instantly returned it and shook his head, realizing what Matt was calling back to by doing that.

“And you say I’m the idiot.” He replied with a slight chuckle, leaning in to kiss Matt, briefly lacing their fingers together.

When the kiss was broken off, Tai pulled back and momentarily let go of Matt’s hand to pop open the cap to the bottle of lube, while Matt settled back down, watching Tai somewhat anxiously. Tai applied a generous amount to his fingers, looking down at them before looking back to Matt. “Are you ready?”

Matt exhaled and closed his eyes, taking a moment before opening them back up again and nodding, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

_I trust you._


End file.
